Marriage (PM)
Marriage is a type of relationship in Pretty Country universe. Pretty Country: Planet Memories allows the player to choose ONE out of the available 16 different candidates, 8 for each gender; same-sex marriage is not an option. #Brian #Craig #Daniel #Edwin #Harry #Jack #Prince Altair #Xander #Ava #Elizabeth #Fiona #Jocelyn #Lacey #Madison #Prince Vega #Sabine 'Becoming Sweethearts' If the player wants to have a husband or wife, they must raise a person's friendship status. When the player talk to an MC, one will see a status that says next to his/her portrait (similar to Tomodachi Life). Status will tell them how affectionate the person is towards player. To increase a friendship status, players must give the desired bachelor or bachelorette a gift. Each person has a list of gifts that are their Favourite, Loved, Liked, Disliked, Hated, and Horror. The best way to raise hearts is to give the bachelor or bachelorette their favourite gifts once per day. A full list can be found on each person's individual page. The higher the player's status with a marriage candidate, the more likely they will know each other better, get married, and even have a child. On the other hand, the lower the player's status with a marriage candidate, the more likely they will breakup. 'Love Events' Love Events are less complex. In previous Pretty Country games, the player can only see Love Events if their sweetheart is at a required number or higher (e.g. you can still see the 2nd event even if your sweetheart has 5 Hearts). But in this game, the player can see Love Events only at a required number. If the person's No. of Hearts is less or more than a required number, then the event will not occur. The events must be viewed in sequential order: first is 1 Heart, then 2 Hearts, followed by 3 Hearts, and finally 4 Hearts. Each heart event can only be triggered once. The player cannot re-do a heart event unless they reload the game back to their last save. 'List of Love Events' Friend 1: The candidate will stop by your house in the morning and deliver a gift. Friends 2: Getting to know a marriage candidate more. Date: The player will get a call from their chosen bachelor(ette), in which (s)he will ask if we would like have a date together today. Sometimes it is just for sight-seeing and other times for lunch. Players must arrive at mentioned date location by 16:00. Confession: The player will receive another Phone Call from their sweetheart. This time, he/she asks them to meet him/her by the fountain at 16:00. At that location, the player will be told how much their sweetheart likes them. After the marriage candidate repeats his or her sentence, there is a blurb that says "To test how the two of us feel toward each other, tell that you love Bachelor/Bachelorette or choose someone else. Which response?". 'Breakup' Once the two of us become sweethearts, a Breakup event can start to occur. To do this, the player needs to have him or her at 2 Hearts or less, which they can do by giving the person bad gifts (at least Horror). After 2 weeks have elapsed, walk into your sweetheart's house and talk to him/her. Instead of a normal dialogue, the Player sweetheart's will say that we aren't meant to be together. We then go to Moody Cafe where the outcome of our breakup is decided. If you don't want to breakup, one will lose 1000 HP but remain sweethearts. If do, the player will lose 3000 HP and be free to woo another candidate. 'Getting Back Together' If the player wants to get back together, one won't need to go through the love events again. The player needs to wait at least 31 days since they broke up, plus their ex-sweetheart must have 25,000 Heart Points or more. Upon exiting own house in one morning on a normal, Sunny day - a cut-scene will automatically begin as the protagonist says they're sick of breakup and wants to get back together with their ex-sweetheart. When the player agrees, the protagonist will call their ex-sweetheart on phone. The ex-sweetheart will then respond in surprise of one really said that, before deciding he or she has to think about it. The scene that follows will always take place by the church altar, and has a procedure similar to Rosary of Love Commitment. The player's ex-sweetheart will ask if they want to get back together. Says the 1st option ("Sure, we can...") so they will return to being sweethearts. If you choose the 2nd option ("Let's just be friends."), your spouse will forget all about it, but the player themselves will not gain sadness and their relationship with that person will not decrease. Sometimes the ex-sweetheart would immediately reject and ask the player to ask if things are going okay, lowering their heart points by 1 or 2. It is possible for an ex-sweetheart to express this feeling even after the player became involved with a different bachelor(ette). 'House Expansion' No boy or girl is going to live at that tiny Level 1 House you started in. Another thing before the Player can propose marriage they must increase the size of own idol house to Level 2 or higher. That can be done by Joe the Blacksmith. The construction of Level 2 House requires 30 Hardwood Lumber, 5 Mithril, 5 Glass, and 10.000 Cash. The Double Bed and a table with four chairs will be added automatically. 'Proposal' The proposal system is similar to Tomodachi Life. Proposal will occur after a certain amount of time has passed and the player's sweetheart has at least 5 or 6 Hearts. In most Pretty Country games, you would need a Flower Jewel to propose to your chosen marriage candidate, but in Planet Memories you won't be doing that. There's really no that much you have to do at all! The player and their marriage candidate will always settle in the chosen location. The game lasts four rounds, and the player has three chances to propose, represented by three small hearts floating between two people. A total of four locations can be chosen, each with different interactions: As a slow heartbeat is heard, a thought bubble will rapidly appear and disappear over the sweetheart as various pictures cycle through, showing the various thoughts going through their sweetheart's mind. When the player's face appears in their sweetheart's thought bubble, the person must quickly tap on NOW! heart button to let one's character know that it's time to talk. When the player succeeds, they will give a thumbs up and the hearts will expand. The conversation differs depending on the round. If the player miss, their sweetheart may abruptly change the conversation accordingly to what is in the thought bubble or - if there's nothing in the thought bubble or there's nothing at all, the environment may disturb the conversation in several ways (such as plane passing, wave moving, mosquito bitting, or a waiter/waitress suddenly checking up). Upon failure, one heart will break. If the player loses all three hearts, their sweetheart will either ask to go home as they will not get married. Failure in proposal will cause the No. of Hearts to go down by one or two - in extremely rare cases, a breakup. However, the player can ask to try again in the future. When the player succeeds three times and the hearts are full-grown, the heartbeat in the background speeds up, and one must tap that heart icon at the right moment one more time to finish proposing. If done so, the player will propose to their sweetheart, and he or she will happily accept. Then, as celebratory romantic music plays, the player who had proposed will cheer while any other people around will applaud. Players can applaud by tapping the touch screen. 'Wedding Day' Unlike previous games, the wedding itself will take place immediately after a proposal. Once the wedding is over, the player and their spouse will spend their honeymoon in a random country and the player's sweetheart, now spouse, asks what name you would like him/her to call one from now on. The player can be non-creative and type in their original name, such as sweetie, dear, or whatever name they can think of. The player's spouse can switch between visiting your house or in their original house. Category:Love Category:Game Guide